


Pretty Boy

by HomewardBones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Duck tries to talk dirty, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: You come out to Duck as trans, Duck likes pretty boys, things get a little steamy in his truck. Part 2 anyone?
Relationships: Duck Newton/Reader, Duck Newton/Trans Male Reader
Kudos: 3





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to Justin McElroy, Duck is just super hot and I'm a thirsty little trans boy and I want Duck Newton to be my daddy thank you. 
> 
> *No female bodyparts actually described, and also, readers race is not made known soooo have fun <3

"Hey Duck?" You said nervously from the passenger seat of his work vehicle.

"What's up?" His eyes didn't move from the road ahead of him, but you could tell he was listening intently. Your heart was racing, and you were sure that Duck could hear it trying to burst though your ribcage. "I...I gotta tell you something..."

"Go for it, you okay?" He took a quick glance at you, to try and read your face before looking back to the road. You were thankful he couldn't look at you for too long, because he would have seen the anxiety written all over. "Duck...I'm," You took a deep breath and let it out slowly before finishing, "I'm trans." Duck's attention didn't move from the road, and you felt like you were about to have a heart attack just from the anticipation of his reaction. The two of you drove in silence for a few minutes and eventually your eyes drifted over to your window where you mindlessly stared, trying to forget the fact that you'd just come out to one of your closest friends.

Tears welled up in your eyes and threatened to spill over your cheeks, the sting causing you to try and nonchalantly wipe them away without Duck noticing. The drive to the destination you'd long forgotten about was spent in silence and even when the truck slowed to a stop on the side of the road, you hadn't noticed at all. Your eyes focused on the falling snow that dusted the ground and small shrubs, trying to distract from the ache in your chest. 

"Bud?" You heard Duck's voice faintly and when he spoke again it pulled you back to reality but you didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes. "Hey, look at me." His voice was soft and loving, as his hand moved to your cheek gently making you look at him. Duck's expression was soft and there was genuine concern on his face as he searched yours. You felt a bit more calm as his calloused hand cupped your cheek and found yourself leaning into it for comfort. 

"I've always known bud, it's not news to me, but I'm glad you finally felt comfortable enough to tell me," His thumb brushing over your cheek to wipe away the stray tear that fell, "Come here." He motioned for you to move closer to him so that he could hold you and you nervously crawled across the seat, not wanting to make him uncomfortable as you sat closer to him, but that wasn't what he had in mind. Duck wrapped his thick arms around you and effortlessly pulled you onto his lap so that you were straddling him, holding you tightly as you made yourself comfortable. 

"D-duck, are you sure this is okay?" You were completely caught off guard by his actions, but you definitely enjoyed the physical touch. He simply smiled and nodded as one of his hands rubbed up and down your back. You melted into his touch and leaned into it, desperate for more and letting out a soft but deep sigh as you relaxed. With his other hand cupped on your cheek, Duck made you look him in the eyes as his other hand traveled across your back and occasionally brushing a bit of bare skin at the bottom of your shirt. When his rough fingertips met your chilled skin it your lips parted and the softest almost inaudible moan fell from them as you were forced to maintain eye contact with Duck. You watched his eyes focus on your lips as he brushed his fingers over the soft skin of your back again to try and illicit that reaction from you again.

When that same sweet sound dripped from your lips again, you noticed his eyes darken slightly and his tongue swept quickly over his own lips, before his eyes met yours again. His hand slid up under your shirt causing your mouth to fall open and Duck's name fell as a whisper from your mouth as your breathing quickened. His touch alone was enough to set you ablaze with desire, and he was becoming increasingly aware of the effect he could have on you. 

"Yes?" His voice was so much lower now, practically dripping with lustful desire as he watched your body nearly come undone at the seams under his large hands. "What is it?" 

"I want...I want you to touch me" You whispered softly, your eyes never leaving his. 

"I am touching you," Both of his hands now snaking their way up under your shirt slowly, his voice a low and dominant whisper in your ear.

He watched as your eyes fluttered shut, your mouth fell open, and your back arched against his hands. Duck brought his lips right to your ear and let the heat from his breath trickle against your neck as his hands gripped at your back, his short nails leaving light scratches as he dragged them down. 

You couldn't control what your body was doing as your hips rutted forward against his and a slightly louder moan fell from your lips. Duck let out a groan as he felt his pants tighten almost immediately, instinctively he pushed his lips against your neck hungrily leaving bruising kisses in his wake. He felt your hands wrap around his biceps, your nails digging into his arms in an attempt to ground yourself, because you felt like you could float away at any moment chasing the high this man was giving you. Duck's lips moved from your neck to your jaw sucking lightly before stopping short of your lips. 

He rested his forehead against yours, panting lightly as he paused to look at you. Your eyes met his, they were completely lust-blown and and hungry, you were turning into a puddle in his hands and you could feel the ever growing bulge in his pants grinding against you. "Duck, kiss m-" He didn't even need you to finish speaking before his lips crashed against yours, his hands grabbing any part of you he could. There was no holding back the moan that you let out into the kiss as your own hands snaked into his hair and forming fists. Duck could feel your hips grinding down on his now, and he lifted his own to press himself against you pulling another moan from the pit of your stomach at the feel of him between your legs as you rode him through your clothes. 

Duck pulled his hands out from your shirt, and started to slowly unzip your jacket and push it from your shoulders. His hands moved down your body, landing on your hips and gripping them tightly and he bucked his hips up while pulling yours down to meet his. He watched as you threw your head back to moan out his name with every thrust against your crotch. He moved his thumb down to rub over the zipper of your pants, pressing firmly to add more friction and smirked as your moans grew louder and your body began to shake. Duck began to lift your shirt and kissed every bit of exposed skin he could as he worked his way up to your chest, stopping to suck roughly on the soft skin every so often. "Fuck you're such a pretty boy," he growled against your skin. 

"Duck!" You screamed out as the heat that had been building up in your core was at it's boiling point. 

"Cum for me baby boy," He cooed, picking up his trusts and his assault with his thumb.

Then there was a loud knock on the window to the truck which had been completely fogged over thankfully. You shifted off of Duck's lap and slipped your jacket back on quickly, as Duck straightened himself out, clearing his throat and rolling down the window.

"Oh! Hey Duck, just saw your truck here and thought you might have broken down, you good?" Leo Tarkesain said, eyeing you and Duck suspiciously.

"Yeah we're good, we just stopped to have a chat, uhh thanks for checking on us, I'll see you later bud."

Leo smiled and started to walk away, but just before he got in his truck he laughed "You're a terrible liar Duck!"


End file.
